Through Charcoal Eyes
by Black Birch
Summary: After noticing a change in his master's behavior, Pakkun decides to investigate things. He follows him, analyzing his every move until he finally learns the reason behind Kakashi's transformation and decides to help his alpha get his mate. A story of kakasaku told through the eyes of a wrinkled dog - kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Charcoal Eyes**

Chapter One

* * *

The first time I noticed that something was different about my master, was when he started to hum. Kakashi never hummed. Never. But now he did it daily and it could go on for hours.

The second time I noticed a change was when Kakashi started to go down one of the shopping streets of Konoha more frequently. Instead of sitting alone in the training grounds to read – like he usually did – he walked down the street with that darn book glued to his face. I couldn't help but to find it odd. Wasn't it easier to stay put?

Kakashi did other strange things as well. He had started to eat lunch at Ichiraku more often, which was peculiar as the man didn't even particularly like ramen. He spaced out more often when people talked to him, even when I chatted and when Kakashi had been the one to summon me in the first place.

I couldn't understand my master's changed behavior for all the doggy treats in the world, so I decided to look into it.

The humming was easy. It meant that the man had either become really happy lately or that he had gone mad, which he kind of already was, so that ruled out alternative number two.

The fact that Kakashi spaced out must have been because he didn't care enough to listen, but then why would he do it when he wanted information from me? It must have been something important that made him lose control over his own thoughts. Something really important, like a belly rub, yeah does were nice.

Now there were only two more things to solve and that was his changed preference in places to visit.

I showed up at Kakashi's apartment the next day. My master wondered why I was there, asking me if something was wrong. I assured him that my reason for visiting was simply based on boredom. Kakashi accepted the reason and continued with his reading.

After a few hours, Kakashi decided to leave the apartment in order to get some lunch. He went – just as I had expected – to Ichiraku.

When we arrived we were met by Naruto and Sai. Kakashi greeted the boys and took a seat next to them. He asked them if they were alone. They told him that they were.

To my surprise, Kakashi's face fell a little at their answer. Was he disappointed? But my suspicions weren't answered, as the man kept on talking as if nothing was wrong.

When Kakashi had eaten and paid for his meal, he said goodbye to his two teammates. As he left the small restaurant, he picked up his book from his pouch and started to read. This was another thing I had expected from my master and just as I thought, Kakashi turned to the right at the end of the road and started to walk down the busy shopping street.

This was my chance. If I was to notice whatever it was that had changed my master, I would find it here. I just had to be alert.

All of a sudden Kakashi slowed down. I studied his every movement and after a close onceover, I noticed that the man wasn't reading his book. No, he was looking over its edge and straight through the window of a small flower shop.

Inside I could see a blonde girl. I recalled that her name was Ino. She was a former student of Kakashi's friend Asuma and was currently standing behind the counter, helping one of her customers. I looked back up at my master's face and to my surprise he seemed to be disappointed yet again. Was he looking for someone?

Just as I was about to lower my eyes back to the ground, a smile found its way to Kakashi's lips. The gesture shocked me. Kakashi rarely smiled and he did most definitely not smile like that. The stretch of lips was broad enough for me to see the contours of his teeth through the mask he wore. What was he smiling at?

I turned my head towards the flower shop and inside I saw a flower I was very familiar with. Sakura. The girl had walked out from the backroom and was now helping out her friend with a flower arrangement.

So that was what had changed my master. He had opened up his eyes to his beautiful, hot-tempered ex-student.

I smirked. She would do him good.

"She sure is pretty," I said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she is." Kakashi froze. Swiftly, he looked down, only to find me giving him a look of amusement.

"How did you know?" the man whispered.

I grinned, before I answered the question with a quick wink, "Never underestimate the power of a nin-dog."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is a repost of my story "Through Charcoal Eyes" – as the title reads ;) I've rewritten it, now showing things from Pakkun's point of view. I already have multiple chapters finished, but they all have to be changed from a third person perspective to Pakkun's scrutinizing beads of coal.

I hope that you enjoyed this one and that my future work will continue to please!

Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Charcoal Eyes**

Chapter Two

* * *

After finding out the reason behind my master's rapidly changed behavior, I started to pressure him into asking the obstacle in question out on a date. But every time I brought up the pink haired girl, Kakashi stopped me. He cut me off or told me to shut up and when I finally managed to speak my mind, he ignored me or came up with some lame excuse. It was always, 'She's too young', 'I'm too old', 'I'm not good enough for her. She's better off without me', 'I used to be her sensei' or 'Tsunade would kill me'.

But now I have had enough and I have decided that if the pup isn't courageous enough to do something about it, then I'll have to take things into my own paws.

* * *

A tiny cloud of grey rose around me as I appeared in the green clearing. Next to me I could hear how the laughter of the two jounins sitting under a tree died, as I uttered a lazy, "Yo", and started to walk over to them.

"Pakkun, hi!" A cheerful female voice greeted me.

"Hello there, Sakura." I grinned as I sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" It was Kakashi who had spoken and even though his voice came across as bored, I could hear the venom in it. The way he tensed up as I appeared through thin air hadn't gone me by unnoticed, neither had the way he had gulped.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen Sakura in a while and when you told me you two were sparring today, I thought I should come by."

"Aw, Pakkun. You're too cute," the girl beamed and rubbed me behind the ear.

'Ahh, that's nice.' Uncontrollably my tail started to wiggle.

'**Snap out of it! Don't forget about or mission.**'

'Oh, right.'

Almost reluctantly I cleared my throat and looked up at Sakura with grateful eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura. That was really nice. It has been quite awhile since someone did that to me."

A pout, followed by a slight frown appeared on her face. "Doesn't Kakashi do that for you guys?"

"No, no, he does. But I haven't gotten them for a couple of weeks, that's all."

"How come?" Sakura sounded curious.

"We have been fighting," I said, sounding as dramatic as I could. The act didn't go by unnoticed, as I felt Kakashi grow even stiffer next to me.

"Pakkun," he said in a low tone. It was a warning, a warning I had no intention of listening to.

"Well, you see, we aren't able to agree on a certain problem," I continued.

"What kind of a problem?" the pink haired girl asked. Worry soaked her words.

"It's nothing serious, well, nothing dangerous I mean." I took a deep breath. "You see, he likes this girl, but he is too big a coward to ask her out or tell her."

A bewildered and slightly uneasy look appeared in the girl's emerald eyes, but suddenly a broad smile took place on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei likes someone?"

"Yes, he does."

Slowly I felt how a great mix of annoyance and anger started to grow within the silver haired ninja next to me. Kakashi wasn't amused. He wasn't amused at all and soon the heavy smell of dirt and something that could only be described as human male, mingled with the saltiness of fear and wary he'd been feeling before.

Kakashi cleared his throat, trying to get our attention, but he was cut off by the soon-to-be-his pink haired girl. I couldn't help but smile.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes, very much so."

The sweet smell Sakura usually wore suddenly got darker.

"Is she a ninja?"

"Mhm."

"Is she from around here?"

"You bet."

"Who is she? Do I know her?" the young woman asked, sounding too enthusiastic to be convincing.

"You could say that, yes."

"Pakkun," Kakashi warned, sounding sterner this time, but once again I chose to ignore it.

"Come on. Tell me," Sakura pushed with a smile in place.

"It's you," I answered in a calm voice, fighting hard not to grin like a moron.

Sakura's eyes flew wide open as her jaw dropped and Kakashi slapped a hand over his mask clad face, but I stayed composed. This was a time to play it cool. I couldn't afford scaring away the future alpha female of the pack, not now when Kakashi finally had found a girl suitable for the job. It didn't matter that I knew she was interested in him, too. You could never trust a female you hadn't mated with.

"Come again?"

"Kakashi likes you."

"Me?"

"Yes," I said as I nodded my head slowly.

As if just realizing that Kakashi was sitting next to her, Sakura turned around swiftly, staring at the mask clad man with a blank expression.

"Saku-"

"You like me?"

Kakashi started to scratch the back of his head. "Well, you see-"

"Do you like me, Kakashi?" The tone in the Cherry Blossom's voice made Kakashi's heart beat faster. Even the girl must have picked up on it. If she hadn't, then she wasn't worthy of calling herself a ninja, none the less a medical one. Sakura's tone was warm, encouraging my master to confirm my words. Her face was still blank, but her green eyes were shining with something I couldn't put my tail on.

"Yes," the man answered after a while and I could see how the hue of his skin suddenly turned a shade darker under his mask.

Silence filled the training ground, but the smells that filled it managed to compensate for the lack of words. The smell of salt that had been rolling off Kakashi earlier was back, only it was heavier than before, taking over the smell of anger that had been so dominant only minutes ago. Sakura on the other hand smelled more and more like her namesake until the smell was such a giveaway, that Kakashi should relax any second now, but the release of tension never came. Just when I thought I was going to explode with anticipation, a slow smile spread over pink lips.

"You like me," Sakura said in a small voice.

'Oh, thank Kami!'

"Yes," Kakashi mumbled a little dumbfounded, obviously not expecting the girl to react like she did. He had probably thought she would scream and shout, make a big scene and throw a punch or two in his direction.

Sakura's next move didn't only take Kakashi off guard – even I found myself stunned – as said girl leaned close to the silver haired man and pressed a soft kiss to his right cheek.

"I like you, too," she whispered, before she got to her feet and walked away from him, desperately trying to hide the fact that her face matched the red of the shirt she wore.

Frozen in place, Kakashi watched her leave, following the sway of her hips and the way her hair bounced with every step. He looked like a lost puppy, a lost little puppy that didn't know whether or not to run back to his owner or stay hidden in the bushes he had run off to. The scene was too much – very amusing in fact. I couldn't help myself as I let out a small chuckle, which made the usually stoic man next to me snap.

"Pakkun, didn't I-"

"Oh, don't you start that with me," I huffed, sounding as in charge as I could. "You should be thanking me. Without me telling her, you would still be a miserable loner."

"But I told you to-"

"I know. I know. But you're only wasting your time arguing with me. Go on, go after her. Fetch."

It surprised me as the frown Kakashi wore changed into an unreadable expression and as he did just as I had told him and followed the girl. Kakashi flew up from the ground, faster than I had ever seen him move before, as he started to run after the lovely girl, who had managed to catch his attention.

I felt a smug grin spread over my face, as I admired the result of my hard work. It was all up to the pups now. They were the ones who had to make it work and I sure hoped they did. They would make a handsome pair and even handsomer pups of their own one day, but for now all I could say was, "Mission accomplished."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Charcoal Eyes**

Chapter Three

* * *

"Here you go." Kakashi smiled, as he put down the plate in front of me. I wiggled my tail, as I looked at my master, my eyes grateful.

Don't judge me. I was after all a dog.

"Thank you," I yapped before sniffing my dinner. It smelled divine.

Slowly I licked my lips leaning closer to the mouthwatering dish I had been offered. I was about to take my first bite, when a repeated thudding caught my attention.

'Strange,' I thought to myself, shrugging my shoulders. I started to lean in once more. Slowly, the sausages came closer and closer to my teeth. I started to drool. I was so close now that I could almost taste the wonderful-

I sat up with a jerk. The thudding sound had grown louder and louder, waking me from my much needed beauty-sleep.

"Damn," I growled to myself. I had been dreaming about the delicious sausages Kakashi got me last Christmas. Whoever had waked me up would be sorry for it. That I would make sure of.

Drowsy I got to my paws, walking out into the living room – the source of the sound. On the couch, a restless looking Kakashi sat. His left leg was bouncing up and down in a fast pace, as he compulsory stared at the phone next to him.

"Kakashi." Said man snapped his head towards me.

"Pakkun." Kakashi nodded his head.

"What the hell are you doing up this late?" I yawned.

"I'm expecting a call."

"A call? But it's three AM in the morning."

"It's important."

The Copy Ninja turned back to look at the phone. His moving leg never stopped its pace.

"What on earth have you had that made you like this?" I asked, as I jumped up next to my master on the couch.

"Coffee."

My eyes flew open wide.

"Coffee?"

"Yes."

This was bad. People joked about Kakashi not being able to hold his liquor, but the truth was that coffee was his weakness. Whenever he had it, he acted like a kid who had eaten to much candy after getting the green light in a candy store.

"Why on earth did you drink coffee? You know you can't handle it."

"Gai," was his only respond.

'Typical,' I huffed. 'How come those two always managed to do these kind of things?'

I sighed. "How many cups did you have?"

"Eleven."

"_Eleven_?"

Kakashi nodded and started to move his right leg instead.

I shook my head and jumped down on the floor again. There was no need for me to stay up and wait as Kakashi's caffeine rush wore off. I started to walk back in to the bedroom, but then I stopped as I remembered something he had told me earlier.

"Who are supposed to call you?"

The man smiled. "Sakura-chan."

I chuckled as I sat down on the cold floor. The man was too much sometimes. He was up in the middle of the night – suffering from a high worse than any that Naruto could ever muster with his spirit alone – waiting for a girl to call. Even thought it was cruel, I had to break it to him. It was for his own good.

"She won't call you."

Kakashi's rapid movements stopped immediately and soon his eyes snapped to where I was currently sitting on the hardwood floor.

"What?"

"She won't call you."

"Sakura will call. She said she would."

I sighed and shook my head once again.

"What I mean is that she won't call you at three O'clock in the morning. Jeez, Kakashi, aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Said man frowned and mumbled something under his breath that was too low for even my ears to catch, but I ignored it as I yawned once again. Slowly a tired smile grew on my lips. Kakashi had caught up with Sakura after their sparring session earlier that day and the two shinobi had talked. It had looked a bit awkward as Kakashi scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously and as Sakura moved her eyes back and forth between the ground and her ex-sensei, but everything had gone according to plan and the two had decided to go out later this week. They hadn't decided when, where or how they were going to meet up, but Sakura had promised that she would call him, just not at three in the morning.

"Are you coming to bed?" I mumbled.

Kakashi looked between me and the phone a few times before he sighed.

"Okay," he grunted in defeat.

The man rose from to the couch reluctantly and walked in to his small bedroom, where he flopped down on the shuriken printed covers. I followed him and returned to where I had been sleeping only minutes earlier, at the foot of the bed.

When I once again was snuggled up in the green, forest smelling sheets, drowsiness came over me just as it had before. The mouthwatering smell of sausages started to tickle my sensitive nose. I could almost feel my stomach ache for them. Soon the lovely memory would be real once again and I- The bed started to vibrate violently, making me sit up swiftly.

"Kakashi!" I barked angrily, as I threw the man in question a dirty look.

"Sorry," he uttered with a sigh. "It's the coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Charcoal Eyes**

Chapter Four

* * *

Bright light found its way through half closed blinds in a dark bedroom, shining directly at my wrinkled face. I groaned, as I threw one of my tiny paws over my head. It was way too early for me to be awake.

"Kakashi, close the blind," I managed to mumble before I yawned. The man grunted softly. "Kakashi," I repeated, sounding equally as tired.

"Shut up. Let me sleep," my master groaned in an irritated tone, sounding far too unlike himself. I figured that he almost certainly had a horrible headache, due to all the coffee he had last night.

"I'd close them if you were the one who asked me to," I argued.

"No, you wouldn't, Pakkun. You're a dog."

The slight insult had me jerked up into a sitting position before I knew it. Acting embarrassingly like a bitch in heat, I bit down hard on Kakashi's leg.

The man yelped, pulling up his feet. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Don't insult me. Now, close the blinds."

Kakashi sighed. "I didn't mean to insult you, Pakkun. It's just that you wouldn't be able to."

"Well, it's the thought that counts," I barked.

The man remained immobile on the bedding.

"Close the blinds, Kakashi."

"No, come and lie down over here instead," my master offered and pattered the spot next to him.

I stared at him for a few minutes, mentally showering him with kunai and shuriken, before I sullenly trotted over and took a seat next to his head.

"Better?"

"Much." Getting comfortable, I flexed my toes. "Do you think Floral Green will call today?"

"Probably." My master shrugged.

"Do you want her to?"

"Sure," Kakashi answered in an emotionless tone.

I grinned as I rolled over to my back. Kakashi always tried to hide his feelings from others, but I saw right through him every single time. He had kept people at arms lengths ever since he was a kid, but as the ones he held close started to pass away, it got even worse.

"When do you think she'll call you?"

"I don't know."

"Soon?"

"Pakkun." Kakashi groaned. "Shush, I want to sleep."

"Fine," I muttered. I was exhausted myself and the best thing to do in the moment was to rest. There was no reason for me to dwell on why Floral Green hadn't called yet. I was no expert on human mating rituals, but I knew that for some reason, one was supposed to play hard to get in their world. Perhaps that was what the future female alpha of the pack was doing?

Within minutes the only sound in the room was Kakashi's even breaths. The soothing sound came and went, lulling me into a deeper and deeper state of unconsciousness and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Four days had passed since Kakashi's and Sakura's sparring session, but the girl hadn't called. Nor had she been seen and it made me suspicious. Was she avoiding Kakashi?

Even though it was hard to tell, I could see how my master grew more and more annoyed with the fact.

"Relax."

Kakashi hummed in question.

"I said relax. She will call."

"I know. She said she would."

"Then why are you acting all tense?"

"I am not."

I huffed. "Yes you are. Don't try to fool me. It won't work."

Kakashi glared at me before he turned around to stare through the window.

"You could go and see her," I suggested, tilting my head to the side.

I noticed how Kakashi stiffed slightly, as my idea hit him. He was reconsidering it. I knew he was.

"Maybe she's been busy, you know with the hospital and all," I tried.

A few silent minutes passed, as Kakashi weighed his options. If you asked me, I would have said he took a little too long before he stood up, walking towards the front door. I was on my paws in a heartbeat, following my master loyally out to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked as he noticed me next to him.

"Do you have to ask?" I grinned.

Kakashi shook his head, a small smile in place as he reached for the handle, but he soon had it covered, as his hand pulled up the dark fabric of his mask.

The white apartment complex where Konoha's cherry blossom lived towered up behind the trees in front of us and soon we were standing outside her door. Kakashi shifted nervously as he stared at the dark green door – almost kicking me in the process – as he moved his feet back and forth.

"Are you going to knock?"

"Yes."

"When?" I pressed.

"Eventually."

I smiled as the sound of a hard series of knocks against wood echoed through the empty corridor. Soon the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard from the other side and then the door was opened with a quick pull, revealing a chocked looking Sakura.

"Kakashi. Hi." She smiled embarrassed, a soft blush painted her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan." The man nodded.

"What brings you-?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" The girl looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong? Is there a reason for that you haven't called me or for why you've been avoiding me?"

I smiled wide, as the colour of the girl's cheeks increased and her heartbeat kicked up a notch, matching the rhythm of my master's.

"Well, I-"

"Aren't you interested anymore?"

"No, it's just that. Well, I sort of… You see I-"

"Get to the point," I interrupted. These pups never learned, did they?

"I didn't dare to," Sakura rushed, as she glared at me, before turning her eyes to the floor.

A broad smile took place on Kakashi's lips, as he straightened his back and looked at the girl with a soft look in his mismatched eyes.

"You didn't dare to?"

"No," she confirmed. The faint smell of annoyance was registered by my senses.

Loud laughter – that probably disturbed the neighbors – echoed through the corridor and it made Sakura's head snap up. I almost joined in with the silver haired man next to me, as I took in the angered expression of the pinkette. She was biting her lower lip, as she threw the highly amused man in front of her one of her death glares.

"What?" Sakura hissed, her cheeks blushing.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi chuckled. "I just find it a bit humorous."

"Well do you care to enlighten me? Because, I don't!"

"It's just that you shouldn't. You're Sakura Haruno for Kami's sake. I know what you're capable of. You shouldn't be afraid of calling your old sensei." He smiled.

To my surprise, Sakura didn't look too happy with the explanation, as she continued to glare at my master.

I wanted to laugh, as I heard Kakashi's heart beat faster, obviously he too was surprised by the girl's reaction, only he didn't react by once again falling into a never ending sea of bubbling noise. As the seconds passed, I felt sorry for the man. He wasn't used to this. In fact, I knew he'd never been this up front with a girl before and it obviously didn't seem to be one of the many things that came natural to him.

"Did I say that I find it adorable?" Kakashi tried and apparently it worked, because the girl blushed and whispered a timid, "No, you didn't".

'Good call.'

"So, are you still interested?"

Sakura smiled before she nodded her head.

"Good. Good." Kakashi breathed. "So, how about I pick you up here on Saturday around seven?" he asked, as he scratched the back of his head.

"That'd be perfect." The girl smiled.

The humans stared at each other, smiling without saying anything for what felt like dog years to me and after awhile, I just had to say something. Luckily, I had seen enough things on that black box in Kakashi's living room to know what to expect next and the smell of anticipation that had grown strong between the two humans confirmed my theory.

"So, aren't you guys gonna kiss?"

The pair flinched at the sudden question and shrieked a loud, "Pakkun", making me chuckle.

'Humans,' I thought to myself. 'Always so touchy.'

"Okay, okay. I get it. Not with an audience. I'll be seeing you guys later." And with that I disappeared in a small puff of smoke, leaving the pair alone to deal with the awkward situation I'd oh-so-professionally had created.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi most loved readers! Chapter four is out. I hope that you enjoyed it! If you did, please, don't be afraid to say so or if you didn't, well, it's not equally as encouraged, but please do ;)

For you who are wondering about "Shadows from the Past", I'm working on the upcoming chapter. Now the real fun will slowly but surely begin, but in the meantime this will have to do.

As I mentioned above, I hope you liked my latest installment. Thank you so much for reading!

Take care :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Charcoal Eyes**

Chapter Five

* * *

Friday night had come and it was time for Kakashi to go out on his date with Floral Green. After I left the other day, the pair had decided to have dinner together in a small restaurant near the center of the village. When Kakashi told me about it, I felt very happy for the two, but for some reason the happiness I had registered grew and changed into slight concern as the night finally came.

"You have one hour left."

"I know. I know," Kakashi mumbled as he shaved his face.

"Don't show up late. You'll make a bad impression."

Kakashi sighed and turned around to look at me.

"Sakura knows that I'm not the most punctual person in the world. I'll be fine."

"Oh, no you won't," I huffed, not sure me laughing would have been a more proper response. "You'll have to change all those strange and annoying habits of yours and start to behave like a normal person if you want Floral Green to like you."

Kakashi glared at me once again before splashing some of his shaving cream in my direction. I managed to dodge the wet mess with the finesse of the ninja hound I was, before I stuck my tongue out at him in a pup-like manner.

"I'm serious. If you want to impress her, and I know that you do, then you'll have to stop being late all the time. Open up a little and no more 'Icha Icha' reading in public."

Kakashi's eyes widened a little at the last remark, making me chuckle.

The man ignored me as he continued with his hygienic rituals. It amused me that I could bring forth such behavior from my stoic master. When Kakashi was done, he walked in to his bedroom to get dressed. I trotted after him and took a seat on the bed in the corner of the room, watching the opening to the small closet in silence. When Kakashi appeared from it, clad in his normal ninja attire, forehead protector and all, I almost fell over on the bed.

"Are you serious?" I barked, not at all pleased by the confused expression that took place on Kakashi's face.

"What?"

"You can't go out on a date dressed like _that_. I'm a dog and even I get that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kakashi looked down the length of his body. "Everything is whole. I can't see anything."

I jumped down from the bed, shaking my head as I walked over to my master. Pulling at his leg with my teeth, I led him over to the mirror.

"Look," I huffed, giving a quick nod in the direction of the problem.

"I'm looking."

"And what do you see?"

"A handsome man?" Kakashi smiled and nudged me with his foot.

"_No!_"

Kakashi flinched.

"You can't go out dressed in your ninja attire. Do you think Sakura will show up in her nurse uniform?"

"No?" It didn't amuse me as a lazy smile spread over the man's features, as if he was imagining the scenario.

"No. Now get back in there and pick out something else. And don't think that you can come away with wearing your jounin pants."

Kakashi sighed and walked back into the closet. After a few minutes he appeared in the room once again, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a darker, soft looking sweater.

"Happy?"

I nodded my head in approval. To be honest, it looked really good.

"You've got twenty minutes left before you'll have to go."

"I'll remember this the next time you whine about Keiko's nagging," Kakashi mumbled.

I felt the wrinkles on my face deepen as I frowned. "Hey, leave my mate out of this."

"Then stay out of my business."

"No. Someone has to make sure you don't screw up."

"I won't."

"I know and it will be all thanks to me."

Kakashi shook his head, as he walked out into the hallway to put on his jacket.

"Have you bought her anything?"

"No. We said casual, remember?"

I looked at Kakashi as he took one last look at himself in the mirror, adjusting his mask one last time before ruffling his already wild hair. He opened the door and I followed, but a big shoe stopped me before I had a chance to put a paw outside the door.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Kakashi laughed.

"I'm coming with you, of course."

"No, you're not."

I ignored Kakashi's protest and tried to walk through the door a second time, but once again he stopped me by pushing his shoe clad foot in my face.

"No," he ordered in a low tone.

I didn't answer, I just stared at him. There was no way of him leaving this house without me. I could let him be alone with Sakura just yet. I couldn't afford the risk of him screwing it all up. The pack and I needed for him to make this happen or else we'd never get a moment free of worrying over him ending up alone.

"You're not coming with me on this," Kakashi repeated.

"Sure I am. It's thanks to me that-"

Kakashi sighed loudly before he interrupted me.

"I know it is as a result of your scheming that all this is happening, so thank you. Thank you very much, Pakkun. But I have to do this myself. If Sakura and I are going to work, then you'll have to let us make it. Okay?"

I knew he was right. I had thought it to myself multiple times, but I still found it a little hard to let him do it alone.

"Fine," I barked, not wanting to sound anything like my short answer, even though I was.

Kakashi smiled, crouching down to rub my ears before he rose and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hours later the rattling sound of keys could be heard from the other side of the front door. I jumped down from the warm spot where I had been resting on the bed and trotted into the living room.

Two other sets of ears perked at the sound. Bull and Uhei had been keeping me company, they too curious of how our master would do on his own.

I heard how Kakashi threw his jacket on the floor and kicked off his shoes in an equally violent manner, as he muttered something to himself. Soon the tall man appeared in the living room, ignoring us as he walked towards his bathroom in a quick pace.

"How did it go?"

No response.

"Did you two have a nice time?"

"Kakashi?" I tried once more.

Bull barked.

"What?" he snapped.

"We were wondering how it went."

Kakashi mumbled something, as he pulled down his mask and started to splash water on his face. A few small drops hit me on the forehead, but I shook them off and continued with my investigation.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It didn't go well," he said in a voice that sounded way too angry to be fair to any of us. "Everything went along just fine. I was on time and that made her really happy. She brought it up at least five times during dinner. Dinner went along just fine as well. We ate, talked and laughed a lot, but then that son of a bitch had to come along and destroy everything!" Kakashi threw down his hands against the sink and tightened his knuckles around the edge so hard, that I thought his skin would break.

"Who ruined everything?" Uhei asked in a voice that was meant to calm the frustrated man by the mirror.

"Jiraya."

"Oh oh," the usually bandaged dog uttered.

"Oh, yes." Kakashi chuckled bitterly, as he took a seat on the toilet, looking like a sulking pup.

"We were just about to leave when someone shouted my name. Guess who it was?"

At first I didn't think he was serious about the question, but apparently he was, as he stared at us, waiting for an answer.

"Jiraya?" I answered at last, sounding a little unsure as I did.

"Exactly. He ran over to us with a big, stupid grin on his face and then he just had to open his big mouth," Kakashi groaned, rubbing his face.

* * *

"_I had a really great time tonight." Sakura said with a sincere smile on her pink lips._

"_Yeah, me too. We'll have to do this again sometime."_

"_Definitely." _

_Kakashi smiled._

"_So, what are you doing-"_

"_Kakashi! Is that you?"_

_The pair turned around and came face to face with Konoha's number one pervert._

"_Jiraya?" The two shinobi said in union._

"_Hi, there." He smiled, waving his hand as he came closer to them. "Oh, Sakura-chan is that you?"_

"_Yes. What are you doing here?" She smiled._

"_Well, I could ask the two of you the same thing." He smiled mischievously._

"_We're sort of- Ehhm… We kind of-"_

"_We're on a date."_

_Sakura blushed a little as her lips stretched into a big smile, showing Kakashi she was pleased by his honesty._

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yes."_

_The old pervert laughed out loud and hit Kakashi hard on the back, making the man lose his balance slightly before he straightened his back._

"_Well, well, Kakashi, you sneaky bastard." The sannin chuckled. "Dating your student, eh?"_

"_Jiraya, I haven't been Kakashi's student for nine years."_

"_Once a student, always a student. But Kakashi might not mind, if you call him sensei from time to time." He winked._

_Emerald eyes and mismatched ones flew wide open at the same time, making Jiraya laugh once more._

"_Hey, that isn't such a bad idea is it? It could be the theme for my next book 'Icha Icha Teach'. I like the sound of that, what do you think, Kakashi? You're one of my biggest fans after all."_

"_I-I-"_

"_Well, of course you'll like it. You're the one that helped me come up with the idea. I could even use the two of you as models for my main characters."_

"_Jiraya!" Sakura screamed._

"_Oh, sorry, Blossom. I'll put your name in the book as well."_

_Sakura blushed about ten shades darker than usual, before she turned around swiftly and stomped away from the two men. Kakashi was left baffled as he watched the girl retreat, but being the men he was, he recovered quickly from the suddenly changed situation._

"_Sakura! Wait!"_

_But it was too late. She had already formed the hand signs that would take her to whatever destination she wished and in a shower of pink petals, she disappeared._

_A low chuckle brought Kakashi back to reality. He felt anger boil up within him. Slowly he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to hinder the rush of emotion going through him._

"_She sure is feisty-"_

"_Idiot!" Kakashi shouted and shoved his hands hard against the white haired man's broad chest. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Kakashi growled._

"_I'm sorry, I don't follow-"_

"_You scared her off! As if it isn't hard enough dating me already! Now she won't talk to me again!"_

"_Cool it boy. I'm sure she'll-"_

"_You're a great writer, Jiraya, I'll give you that, but you sure are thicker than the student we share!" Kakashi shouted, before he too teleported himself out of there._

* * *

"For the love of all the doggy treats in Konoha!"

"I know." Kakashi sighed, lowering his head even further in his hands.

"It will be all right. She'll come along again. Don't you worry about it," I said as I trotted closer to him.

"Yeah?"

I nodded my head as I looked up to him, my packmates joining me by his feet.

We all stayed silent for what must have been more than fifteen minutes before Kakashi sighed and rose from the seat of the toilet. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled, as he slowly dragged himself out from the bathroom. I stared in silence, hoping just as quietly that a few hours of sleep would make it all better and that the misfortune of the night wouldn't ruin what had started as something good and hopefully would lead to something even greater.


End file.
